<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deserving by nerdcanread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178622">Deserving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcanread/pseuds/nerdcanread'>nerdcanread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst to Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcanread/pseuds/nerdcanread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After hating each other to loving each other then falling apart, Sana thinks if Dahyun deserves another chance to her heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deserving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original title is Offender. Original LipSoul fanfic I wrote and converted to a TWICE fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BEGIN.</p><p> </p><p>Gum chewing, short skirts, high socks, two buttons opened polo and platinum blonde hair: A perfect combination for Minatozaki Sana to pissed off her dean, her teachers and the entire student body.</p><p>“Minatozaki Sana, This is your second offense!” exclaimed the president of the council.</p><p>The president of the student body together with her secretary showed up in front of Minatozaki Sana while she was getting things from her locker.  She minded none of it because she had her earplugs on.</p><p>“I SAID THIS IS YOUR SECOND OFFENSE, WHY AREN’T YOU LISTENING?!” the president was in a rage. Sana, on the other hand, removed one of her earplugs and finally looked at the mad president.</p><p>“Sorry, are you saying something? I couldn’t hear you because my music is too good, wanna hear it?” Sana with a sly look on her face offered one of her earplugs with the president and that caused the president to be madder at her.</p><p>This had been a habit for Sana. Her day becomes brighter when she sees the president mad at her.</p><p>“Keep it, I’m not interested.”</p><p>“Too bad Dahyun, I heard you can sing well. I was even wondering if we can have a duet or something.” Sana chuckled at her insight joke.</p><p>“I will never sing with you! Anyway, that’s not my point. My point is-” Dahyun, the student council president was about to start her speech about Sana’s offenses for the day but Sana wouldn’t let her off without fun.</p><p>“Why, are you a tone-deaf? Did you win the singing competition this year because your mom aka the dean was the judge?” she asked with an innocent inquiring face that pissed off Dahyun more.</p><p>“I’m not! I don’t need to prove anything with you.” Dahyun balled her hand into a fist in anger but she wouldn’t let Sana win by getting into her nerves. She knows a better way of coming back at the rebellious girl.</p><p>“Is that all? I’m kinda busy today, I have another class to sleep in so get out of my way.” Sana slammed her locker and was about to pass by her when Dahyun stopped her by putting her hand on Sana’s shoulder.</p><p>“Loud hair, short hems, unbutton polo, high socks… Community service at 3 pm.” she then looked at her secretary who was busy looking somewhere.</p><p>“Chaeyoung, are you writing this down?”</p><p>“H-Huh? O-Oh, write… write what?” Chaeyoung, the secretary of the student council asked.</p><p>“Ugh, give me that.”  she reached out the notes on Chaeyoung’s hand and wrote Sana’s name on the list of the offenders.</p><p>“Ha, funny. What makes you think I’ll go?” Sana bravely asked.</p><p>“Suspension for a week plus calling your mom or dad again?” Dahyun threatened.</p><p>“You’re no fun.” Sana swats Dahyun’s hand away from her shoulder.</p><p>Loud greetings and a cheery voice caught their attention. It was the popular vice president walking in the hallway being greeted by the upperclassmen and the lowerclassmen.</p><p>“Good morning, Mina!” one of the upperclassmen greeted.</p><p>“Morning sunbae!” the vice president, Mina greeted back and looked at the three who were having an interrogation early in the morning. Well, two. Because Chaeyoung was looking at the vice president instead of listening to the president and Sana arguing.</p><p>“Good morning Chaeyoung! Mind telling me what’s this ruckus all about?” she asked casually.</p><p>“G-Good Morning, y-you see they-'' Chaeyoung was struggling speaking so mad Dahyu butts in.</p><p>“Well, Sana here embodied everything that is forbidden in the rule book!” Dahyun told Mina and the vice president just laughed about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Loosen up, Dahyun. I don’t think she looks that bad,” Unlike the hot-headed president, the vice president is loose and cool in terms of personality.</p><p>“It seems our president here doesn’t know anything about fashion.” Sana dryly commented and the vice president smiled at her, “You should teach her some time.”</p><p>“Mina!” Dahyun complained, “Alright, I’m out of here. I can’t get killed by Dahyun, I have chemistry class to attend.” Mina looked at Chaeyoung, “You’re my classmate in chemistry, right?” </p><p>“O-Oh, that… You s-see the president asked me to do a r-report-” Mina put her arms around the flabbergasted secretary.</p><p>“Well Dahyun, skipping classes is against the rulebook too. I’m taking Chaeyoung with me. We can do student council work after class.” Mina said and Sana looked at Dahyun amusedly. The president was looking like a kid who’s having tantrums because she lost an argument.</p><p>Mina was about to leave until she looked back at Sana, “By the way, I like your lipstick. What’s the shade?” she asked out of nowhere.</p><p>Dahyun was left speechless. She can’t let Sana off without punishment. Sana gave a sincere smile at the vice president before she answered the random question.</p><p>“It’s cherry red.”</p><p>“Now I know why they call you ‘Sexy Sana’,” Mina said and Dahyun glared at her.</p><p>“Scram, Mina.”</p><p>“Okay, see ya!”</p><p>Sana noticed the president looking at her face especially at her lips, “What?” she asked.</p><p>“Community service at 3 pm. Have fun mastering sweeping the halls and wiping the toilet seats.” Dahyun said before she stormed off.</p><p>“Bitch.” Sana muttered before making her way to her own class. She saw her professor already teaching in front of the class. She’s late.</p><p>‘Oh, look. It’s going to be terrible.’ she thought as she opened the door.</p><p>“Mind telling the class why you’re late, Ms. Minatozaki?”</p><p>“Kim Dahyun happened.”</p><p>True to her words, Sana spent her 3 pm wiping the toilet seats. The president, tagging her poor secretary with her made sure she visits and takes a look at Sana suffering.</p><p>“Having fun?” Dahyun asked to piss her off.</p><p>“Fuck off?” Sana said. </p><p>Chaeyoung flinched at the words and the tension between the both of them.</p><p>“Better clean the mirror too. I want to see my pretty face clearer.” </p><p>“I bet if I clean it better, you’ll see how shitty you are.” Sana spat.</p><p>“Why you-”</p><p>Sana showed vandalism on the cubicle door. ‘Dahyun, the bitch.’</p><p>“Classic, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Better sweep the halls or I’m telling my mom to have you suspended.” Dahyun walked away and Chaeyoung was left standing in front of Sana who seemed to want to ask something from her.</p><p>“What?” Sana asked.</p><p>“U-Uhm… Can I k-know what brand and which s-store you buy your l-lipstick?” Chaeyoung asked shyly and Sana chuckled at the cute sight.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Meanwhile, after the school hours, Dahyun found herself scrolling up an online shopping app for cherry red lipstick.</p><p>“Pathetic, bitch.” she cursed Sana as she added the lipstick on her cart and checked it out.</p><p>‘Your package will be ship at 22-08-20’</p><p>“What am I doing?” she asked herself as she threw her phone on her bed.</p><p>‘I hate her.’</p><p>***</p><p>‘Another day, another hell.’ Sana thought as she was catching up for her 7:30 am class. She was running when she realized she wouldn’t make it.</p><p>“Need a ride?” it was the vice president, Mina. Sana raised her brows ‘Ride on the school hallway?’ she scoffed until Mina threw her a skateboard.</p><p>“Here.” Sana caught the skateboard.</p><p>“Where did you get this?” Sana asked and the vice president grinned.</p><p>“Confiscated by the president. Don’t tell her I gave it to you.” Mina winked.</p><p>“Noted that” Sana started rolling the skateboard on the halls.</p><p>On the second passage, the president was having the usual routine rounds with her secretary until she spotted Sana skateboarding on the hallway.</p><p>“Everything seems to be clear- Yah, MINATOZAKI SANA!” Dahyun called out and walked in the middle of the hallway to stop Sana.</p><p>“STUPID, GET OUT OF MY WAY!” Sana tried to tell her, but Dahyun didn’t hear her. So they collided in a rather compromising position.</p><p>“OUCH!” their lips almost touched with the impact.</p><p>“Owww, my butt…” Dahyun winced in pain.</p><p>“I told you to get out of my way,” Sana groaned and she noticed Dahyun staring at her, “What?” she asked.</p><p>“You’re on top of me.”</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“So, get off!” Dahyun pushed Sana to the side hastily.</p><p>“Awww, what was that for?!”</p><p>“THIRD OFFENSE!” Sana made her escape fast when she looked at her watch.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m in a rush!”</p><p>“YAH, NO SKATEBOARDING IN THE HALLS! COME BACK HERE!” she screamed, Chaeyoung, on the other hand, looked at her side and saw the vice president whistling in a good mood.</p><p>“T-That skateb-board was the o-one we-” </p><p>“Sssh.” Mina winked at her and looked at Dahyun who was still in a state of shock, “I didn’t know you're a bottom, Dahyun.” she teased and ran away when Dahyun started shooting daggers at her.</p><p>“MYOUI MINA! I WILL KILL YOU, COME BACK HERE!”</p><p>“I’ll see you later!”</p><p>And for Sana’s effort, she was not late for her 7:30 am class.</p><p>“SUCCESS!”</p><p>Meanwhile, Dahyun found herself inside the clinic because her heart started to beat faster.</p><p>“This is just fatigue...yeah. That’s it.”</p><p>‘I hate her very much.’</p><p>***</p><p>After a day, Sana found herself in front of their school pool. Kim Dahyun the sly fox gave her two options: clean the massive pool or call her mom and dad for her reckless behaviour. Sana knows her parents are already disappointed at her and she didn’t want to add any disappointments anymore so she settles in cleaning the pool plus, she can hate on Dahyun freely at school.</p><p>She was busy trying to get the leaves on the pool by a filter when a voice startled her.</p><p>“Having fun, loser?”  It was none other than ‘Dahyun, the bitch.’</p><p>“It’s better when there are some sharks out here.” Sana flatly commented, “Where’s your poor secretary?”</p><p>“Why would you ask?”</p><p>“I thought you can’t function alone,” Sana remarked and Dahyun sharply exhaled to calm down herself.</p><p>“Chaeyoung is doing a report which is a great contribution to our school unlike you.”</p><p>“Cleaning the school is a great contribution too, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Going to school looking like a whore is not a contribution at school.”</p><p>“Well, bitching around the campus and having a high GPA because her mom is the dean is a GREAT contribution, huh?” </p><p>“WHY YOU-” Dahyun was about to push Sana on the pool but she’s the one who fell instead. Sana started to laugh.</p><p>“Karma is a bitch.” she cackled some more laughter, she saw Dahyun struggling.</p><p>“HELP, I CAN’T SWIM!”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>She thought Dahyun was just playing a prank to drag her into the waters.</p><p>“No fucking way I would get myself wet for you to get even.” She was about to turn her back until she didn’t hear Dahyun anymore and see her in the pool water.</p><p>“Kim Dahyun?” she asked carefully.</p><p>‘Ugh, stupid bitch can’t swim.’</p><p>Sana jumped into their school pool just to save Dahyun. She dived in to get the president out of the waters. And laid the girl down beside the pool ladder.</p><p>“Kim Dahyun?” she softly slapped the girl's cheeks, “Hey, breathe!”</p><p>‘Shit, shit… what to do? Oh, CPR!’</p><p>She tried to pump the chest but the latter is still unconscious. She scrunched her nose and said, ‘Just this once.’ and she breathes out on the latter’s mouth.</p><p>And the innocent/poor secretary Chaeyoung had to walk in and misinterpreted things.</p><p>“O-Oh, sorry...I-I thought...Uh, bye!”</p><p>“Wait, it’s not what you think!” Sana called out but the latter scrammed away faster than the light, Dahyun started coughing waters on her mouth.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Shut up and come with me, I’ll take you to the clinic.”</p><p>And Sana was absent at school for three days because of a fever. Dahyun on the other hand, felt uneasy because everything seems to be quiet at the campus.</p><p>‘It feels weird.’</p><p>She cancelled the third offense of Sana so the girl was no longer up for suspension.</p><p>‘Take it as my thanks.’</p><p>***</p><p>Dahyun threw a party at her parent’s house since her parents were out of town. Everyone was invited including Sana but she didn’t come. And that made Dahyunl feel uneasy.</p><p>“Okay, so truth or dare?” said one of the lowerclassmen.</p><p>“This game is shit,” Dahyun commented.</p><p>“Why? Bad at dares?”</p><p>“Of course not! I’m good at everything.”</p><p>“I dare you to date Minatozaki Sana.”</p><p>“No way!”</p><p>“See? You can’t have Sana!” Everyone on their circle laughed.</p><p> “I can have anything that I want!” she said at the party.</p><p>“You can’t have Sana.” the lower classman dared.</p><p>“Just watch me.”</p><p>“A month?”</p><p>“Two weeks.”</p><p>“Ooooh.”</p><p>Mina was watching Dahyun and her ego with a sigh. She patted the president’s back and said, “Just make sure you know what you’re doing.”</p><p>‘I know what I’m doing.’ Dahyun convinced herself.</p><p>On the next day, Dahyun was oddly nice at Sana. She even greeted Sana on a nice morning.</p><p>“Good morning Sana.” Dahyun greeted the blonde girl.</p><p>“Are you sick?” Sana asked sarcastically and looked at Chaeyoung who just shrugged at her.</p><p>“No, I just realized you look pretty today.” Dahyun almost gagged when she said it but Sana  DID.</p><p>“I think she’s sick, bring her to the clinic,” Sana told Chaeyoung as she passed through them and made her way to her class.</p><p>‘What the hell was that?’</p><p>At lunch, Sana was eating in peace alone when Dahyun sat in front of her.</p><p>“Hi, this seat is not occupied so I’ll sit here,” Dahyun said and Sana looked at her quizzically. “Yeah? And so as the other seats,” she said.</p><p>“But I want to sit here,” Dahyun adjusted her position on the seat, “See? Comfortable.”</p><p>“I’m having a bad day. I’m not up for any catfights with you so get out of my sight.” Sana proceeded to eat her lunch but Dahyun opened her lunch box too.</p><p>“Didn’t you hear me?”</p><p>“Can we eat lunch together at peace?” Dahyun asked with the softest voice and Sana was taken aback.</p><p>‘What shit is she cooking now?’ Sana was weirded out by Dahyun’s change of attitude.</p><p>“Suit yourself.” Sana ignored the president throughout the lunch.</p><p>***<br/>
It took three days for Sana to get used to Dahyun not pestering her around in school aggressively but rather Dahyun being overly friendly at her made her feel it’s too good to be true. She tried her best just to ignore Dahyun’s advances until one day at their school garden while Sana was sleeping she felt someone touch her hand. When she opened her eyes, she saw a red rose on her hand.</p><p>“W-What the…” she sat up to look around and she saw Dahyun grinning at her.</p><p>“Hi.” Dahyun greeted.</p><p>“W-What’s this?” Sana was mortified.</p><p>“A rose?”</p><p>“I know, but why?”</p><p>“You look dead, that’s why.”</p><p>“Well, welcome to my funeral then.”</p><p>“I’m kidding. Take that as my peace offering.”</p><p>“Are you serious?” Sana looked at Dahyun with doubt. They’ve been arguing for years now in their campus and Dahyun is totally not the type to be humble and apologize herself.</p><p>“Dead serious.”</p><p>“Okay...uhm… Can you leave me alone? I’m going to sleep again.”</p><p>“Okay.” But Dahyun proceeded to sit at the bench beside her.</p><p>“I said I’m going to sleep.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Why are you here?”</p><p>Dahyun tapped her lap and said, “Come here.” and Sana was speechless.</p><p>‘Is she possessed by some weird demon or something?’</p><p>“O-Oh, actually, I have to go to the library. Uh… see you never?” Sana started picking up her things and abruptly left leaving Dahyun smirking on the bench as she looked at Sana</p><p>‘You’re mine.’ </p><p>“What am I thinking? She’s just a dare.” Dahyun huffed at the thought and saw Chaeyoung walking with Mina in the hallway.</p><p>“Hey!” she called out.</p><p>“Oh, hi” Mina waved.</p><p>“Let’s go have lunch together?”</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>Meanwhile, Sana forgot that she was still holding the rose on her way to the library. Mina saw Sana and looked back at Dahyun.</p><p>“Are you sure about this? You’re going to hurt Sana, you know.” Mina worriedly said.</p><p>“It’s just a stupid dare, no biggie.”</p><p>“Exactly, a stupid dare.”</p><p>“D-Dare?” Chaeyoung asked, “I-I thought y-you two are dating f-for real, I s-saw you t-two kissing at the p-pool and-”</p><p>“WHAT?!” Mina and Dahyun exclaimed in sync.</p><p>“Looks like some serious dare, huh?” Mina chuckled.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>‘It’s called CPR, CPR!’ Dahyun thought to herself as she bit her lip.</p><p>She tasted cherry red and it wasn’t bad.</p><p>***<br/>
In the following days, Dahyun keeps on leaving roses on Sana while the girl is asleep. It was fun looking at Sana’s stupid innocent face when she’s not mad.</p><p>“Creep,” Sana commented.</p><p>“I-I wasn’t staring!”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Really, there j-just a booger on your nose.”</p><p>“Okay? Wait, there’s none.” Sana frowned.</p><p>“Were you disappointed?” Dahyun giggled and sat beside the girl.</p><p>“You know what Dahyun, you don’t really have to give me roses. People would think you like me if you keep on doing this.”  Sana sighed and gave back the rose to Dahyun, but Dahyun didn’t accept it.</p><p>“So what?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I like you, Sana.”</p><p>Sana’s eyes widen, “I swear you have a problem, you should get yourself checked, Kim Dahyun.”</p><p>Sana decided to walk away.</p><p>“YAH, I SAID I LIKE YOU!” Dahyun followed Sana.</p><p>“Fuck, don’t embarrass me!” Sana muttered as she looked at the people staring at them.</p><p>“I LIKE YOU, MINATOZAKI SANA!” Dahyun shouted.</p><p>And like she’s allergic to those words, Sana decided to flee from the scene.</p><p>When Sana went to the bathroom, she bumped into Chaeyoung.</p><p>“U-Uhm… You’re a b-bit red?”</p><p>“Oh, just some allergies. No biggie.”</p><p>She’s allergic to the words ‘I like you.’</p><p>One day, Sana was walking on her home when she spotted Dahyun running towards her direction.</p><p>“Sana! Wait!”</p><p>‘Oh, shit.’ she started running faster.</p><p>“I said wait, are you deaf?”  Dahyun was panting beside her.</p><p>“Why are you here?”</p><p>“Let’s walk together.”</p><p>“I don’t want to.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Dahyun proceeded to walk with her still and Sana just let her. It became a routine for Sana and Dahyun for the following days. Until one day, Dahyun didn’t walk with her.Sana felt empty for the first time in her life again.</p><p>‘It feels weird. Why am I looking for her?’</p><p>She spotted Dahyun at the corner of their school library, sitting alone and crying. Sana didn’t know what to do, it felt so wrong just to walk away so she sat at the chair in front of Dahyun.</p><p>“I look pathetic.” Dahyun covered her face.</p><p>“Here.” Sana handed her a handkerchief.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Why are you crying?”</p><p>“I lost the competition. Mom is mad at me.”</p><p>“You can’t win at everything, Dahyun.”</p><p>“I have to.”</p><p>Sana was silent when Dahyun called her out.</p><p>“Sana?”</p><p>“Hmm…”</p><p>“I haven’t seen you cry before.”</p><p>“My tears are precious.”</p><p>“Sana?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Can you hug me?”</p><p>“O-Okay.”</p><p>For the first time, Sana felt warm on Dahyun’s embrace. For the first time, Dahyun felt as if somebody understood her. Never in a million year would she think that she would hug Minatozaki Sana.</p><p>“Your heart is beating faster,” Sana told Dahyun.</p><p>“I really like you, Sana,” she said sincerely.</p><p>Those words made Sana smile. She didn’t run away this time.</p><p>The next day, Dahyun left a red rose on Sana’s hand while the latter was asleep in their school garden.</p><p>‘She’s cute.’</p><p>“You’re staring again,” Sana commented.</p><p>Dahyun didn’t bother to deny it this time, “Yeah, I was.” she said coyly.</p><p>Sana sat up and tapped at the space beside her, “Come here.” and Dahyun sat beside her.</p><p>“Have you taken your lunch?”</p><p>“Yeah, you?”</p><p>“Hmm…”</p><p>“I want to sleep more.” Sana yawned and Dahyun tapped her lap.</p><p>“Lean on me.”</p><p>And Sana did and Dahyun did too until their lips met.</p><p>It’s like two puzzle pieces that fit together.</p><p>After a few days, Dahyun was able to hear the words ‘I like you too.’ from Sana and out of all her achievements, it was the best.</p><p>***<br/>
Sana changed herself for Dahyun. She wanted to look neat to meet Dahyun's standards and as a proud girlfriend, Dahyun couldn’t help but stare at Sana’s natural beauty.</p><p>“You dye your hair black for Dahyun?” Mina asked in shock.</p><p>“Uhm…” Then the vice president asked further questions.</p><p>“Your hem is longer and your socks are normal, are you okay?” </p><p>“Uh...I think so?”</p><p>“Shut up, Mina. We still have rounds to do.” Dahyun smiled at Sana and said, “I’ll see you later?”</p><p>“In the garden?”</p><p>“Yeah, in the garden.” Then, Dahyun kissed her and Sana was red again.</p><p>Chaeyoung sighed, “Now I see it’s not an allergy.”</p><p>“You can talk straight?!” Sana asked amusedly.</p><p>“I-I’m not s-straight...I MEAN! I can't t-talk straight… sometimes.” Chaeyoung was suddenly nervous again. Mina chuckled and put her arms around Chaeyoung.</p><p>“Come on, stop tormenting Chaeyoung.”</p><p>“Let’s go, girls. Sana, go on, you’ll be late.” Dahyun said sweetly.</p><p>Sana was not late for her class. She also attentively listens to the teacher. She looks like a transferee student.</p><p>“You’re not sleeping nor late for the class, are you sick?” One of her classmates asked.</p><p>“Hush, I’m trying to listen and take notes.”</p><p>Her professor suddenly exclaimed, “IT’S A MIRACLE!” in front of the class.</p><p>On their way home, Sana taught Dahyun how to skateboard.</p><p>“Is this necessary? I might break my skull!” Dahyun nervously said.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I got you.”</p><p>Sana held her hand to balance her on the skateboard as they went home. The sun was setting but Dahyun’s heartfelt like seeing the sunrise again.</p><p>‘I could get used to this.’</p><p>Then she suddenly lost balance and stumbled on the top of Sana.</p><p>“OUCH!” this time, their lips met.</p><p>Sana was staring at Dahyun seriously. Sana wasn’t ready to let her go at that time so early.</p><p>“My parents aren’t home,” she said.</p><p>And she let Dahyun see the real side of her that night. No pretence, just their mouth dancing on the sheets.</p><p>“I think I’m in love with her.” Dahyun thought and suddenly, she was afraid of her own feelings.</p><p>***</p><p>Dahyun threw a party again, she invited everyone again but Sana didn’t come again. At least she thought.</p><p>“You’re whipped.” One of the upperclassmen teased the president.</p><p>“That’s not true!” Dahyun denied.</p><p>“Red roses pres, really? I didn’t know you’re a sap.” the lowerclassmen who dared her chuckled.</p><p>“I won the dare.” </p><p>“Yeah, and you’re whipped for Sana.”</p><p>“I’m not a whip for anyone. She’s the one who likes me!” her ego was louder than her heart.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I only date her for a dare.” </p><p>“You don’t like her at all?”</p><p>“Not at all.” </p><p>“Then, kiss me if that’s true.” and she kissed one of the frat boys to prove her point. Mina was shaking her head disappointedly at her friend. Her eyes widened when she saw Chaeyoung walk in with Sana.</p><p>“Sana,” Mina called out and that made Dahyun look at her back.</p><p>“I never thought you'd stoop this low just to prove a point, Dahyun.”</p><p>“Sana.” Dahyun tried to hold Sana’s hand but Sana backed away.</p><p>“To think I gave myself to you. I should’ve known. You’ll never change. Go fuck yourself.”</p><p>“Sana, wait!” and Mina stopped her.</p><p>“Dahyun, for a moment I thought you’re serious, you’re still having fun, huh?”</p><p>“It’s not-”</p><p>“This joke isn’t funny anymore,” Mina said and Dahyun felt like her world darkened a bit. She lost a friend and a lover, just because of a stupid dare.</p><p>***</p><p>Sana changed her homeroom. She’s no longer at the garden during the break. She goes home at a different time. Dahyun could only blame herself and her ego. Dahyun was passing by Sana's house. She remembered the times when Sana taught her how to skateboard.</p><p>‘When I passed your house, it’s like I couldn’t breathe.’ </p><p>She saw Sana go out of her house.</p><p>“Sana, can we talk?”</p><p>Sana looks at her like she was some sort of a stranger and she hates it.</p><p>“Actually, no.” she proceeded to walk away and Dahyun followed her.</p><p>“Please, I’m sorry!”</p><p>“Sorry for what?!” Sana snapped.</p><p>“Sana, I didn’t mean to do it. Please stop walking and talk to me goddammit” she spun the girl and kissed her hard.</p><p>Sana pushed her away from her.</p><p>“You didn’t mean to break my heart? Were those ‘I like yous’ a lie to you?!” For the first time, Dahyun saw Sana cry for the first time.</p><p>‘My tears are precious.’ </p><p>She badly hurt this girl.</p><p>“They were true to me and I just don’t like you. I love you but you broke my heart into pieces.” Sana wiped her tears, “ Stay out of my way, my sight, my mind and my life.”</p><p>Dahyun could only watch Sana walk away as tears fell from her eyes.</p><p>‘I lost her.’</p><p>***</p><p>Sana was broken-hearted. Her feelings for Dahyun were so real that she couldn’t believe that Dahyun was able to fool her. She was walking on the sidewalk crying until she heard a beep of a car.</p><p>“Sana, get in. Let’s drive!” it was Mina.</p><p>She didn’t expect to feel comfort and healing in Mina's company. Mina has always been on her side ever since the break up from Dahyun. </p><p>One day, both of them were walking on the hallway until they saw Dahyun making her usual rounds with Chaeyoung. They wore hurt expressions on their faces but none of them talked about it until the end of the semester came.</p><p>Sana threw a party because she’s finally graduating and Dahyun was not invited. Dahyun showed up anyway with a rose on her hand.</p><p>“Congratulations on graduating,” Dahyun said.</p><p>“You’re not supposed to be here.” </p><p>“Please give me another chance? I swear, I’ll do better.”</p><p>“That was your first and last offense.”</p><p>‘The worst thing that I ever did was what I did to you.’</p><p>“If I change myself, would you give me a chance?”</p><p>“Not today.”</p><p>And for all the chances that Dahyun gave to her before due to her countless offenses, she gave none to her.</p><p>All because she was hurt badly.</p><p>***</p><p>After a couple of years…</p><p>Sana threw a party to celebrate the opening of her tattoo store. She was grown into a free spirit creative person after school. Her heartaches made her art beautiful and she inks those arts into people’s skin and that could be read on their skins forever. The rose on her collarbone was a remembrance of a love she had before but lost it. She saw Mina walk in with a smile. The same popular, friendly Mina. Without Mina, Sana thinks she would have died due to a heart-ache when Dahyun broke her heart.</p><p>“Hey, Sana!” Mina greeted her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.</p><p>“Hi, you’re a bit late.”</p><p>“Sorry, I had to pick up Chaeyoung at the airport.”</p><p>“Possessive as ever, huh?” she teased.</p><p>“Well, my girlfriend grew up to be a hot girl. What should I do?” Mina shrugged.</p><p>“Where’s Chaeyoung?”</p><p>“In the bathroom with a friend, you don’t mind, right?” Mina asked.</p><p>“It’s okay, we have plenty of drinks.”</p><p>“Gee, my best friend is a big time now! Can I get a free tattoo?”</p><p>“Sure, what design?”</p><p>“Chaeyoung’s name, maybe?”</p><p>“What if you two broke up?”</p><p>“That’s why I want a tattoo so we can’t break up.”</p><p>“Smart-ass.”</p><p>Sana became best friends with Chaeyoung and Mina while Dahyun lost connection. Sometimes she wonders what Dahyun is doing now. But whenever she thinks about it, it makes her sad. If only Dahyun was true to herself, maybe they’re still together now. But maybe she was wrong for not giving Dahyun a chance. Her train of thoughts was stopped when she saw Chaeyoung waving at them.</p><p>“Hi!”</p><p>“Hey.” Sana was surprised to see a familiar girl beside Chaeyoung who can now speak confidently straight (even if she’s not.)</p><p>“I bumped into Dahyun this morning and I just had to ask her to come to this party. Do you mind?” Chaeyoung asked Sana.</p><p>“It’s...okay.”</p><p>Sana saw Dahyun after a long time. Dahyun looks more mature. She was more timid and shy. Her features are no longer aggressive but soft. Her gaze was filled with longing and Sana’s heart couldn’t help but beat faster.</p><p>“It’s been a while,” Sana greeted.</p><p>“I hope I’m not intruding,” Dahyun said apologetically.</p><p>“As time goes on, we move forward. I’m okay now.” Sana smiled.</p><p>“I’m glad. Uhm, so you and Mina are together?” she asked carefully, Dahyun thought Mina and Sana were a thing.</p><p>“Nonsense! Chaeyoung would beat me up!” Sana laughed and Mina grimaced, “There’s only one girl for me and I’m going to tattoo her name on my heart!” Mina declared and kissed her girlfriend.</p><p>“That’s true, I will beat her up if she steals Mina.” Chaeyoung grinned and Dahyun looked down embarrassed.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I missed a lot of things. It’s been a long time.”</p><p>“Would you two like to catch up?” It was Mina with an annoying evil smirk plastered on her face.</p><p>Dahyun looked uneasy but the smile on Sana’s face calmed her down.</p><p>“Shall we talk, Dahyun?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>***</p><p>“You have a nice tattoo on your collarbone,” Dahyun said.</p><p>“I designed it myself,” Sana said and silence enveloped the surroundings for a few minutes.</p><p>“It’s a nice garden you have,” Dahyun said to break the silence.</p><p>“Yeah, do you remember the old days at the garden?” Sana asked and that took Dahyun by surprise.</p><p>“A lot… and I’m sorry for everything,” Unlike before, Sana listened to her now, “I was only seventeen, I didn’t know anything but I know I miss you.”</p><p>“Everything I did was true. I was just dumb to lose you that way. I lost a chance.” Dahyun laughed sadly.</p><p>Sana noticed how matured Dahyun is now compared to before. How sincere she was.</p><p>“I’m sorry for not giving you a chance. I should’ve known better about your insecurities way back then and tried to understand you and gave you a chance when you said you’ll try to be better. I’m sorry for shutting you off.” Sana said.</p><p>“Can we be at least friends?” Dahyun tried her luck as the coldness of the night made her shiver, Sana saw it and lent Dahyun her cardigan.</p><p>“If you’re good, we might be something more.”</p><p>Maybe wearing Sana’s cardigan is a good start for something more.</p><p>A year after, Dahyun was true to her words. She was loyal to Sana and she doesn’t let her ego decide for herself again. Sana saw her sincerity and her efforts to be the best person for her.</p><p>This time, Sana gave Dahyun a chance she deserves.</p><p>With the right amount of sincerity and effort, they realized that true love is about forgiving and being a better person for the other.</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>